User blog:CombatArms1101/Songs I Think Should Be in Just Dance
I think these songs would be a great fit into a Just Dance game. *'Shake' by Walk Off the Earth, a Canadian band. I can see the dance as a male/female duet, and I can picture a Mashup, but not a specific theme. This song would most likely be a NTSC-only song, with no PAL DLC whatsoever, since WOTE is unheard of in Europe. It has a very small chance of being on a JD game, since their songs "Gang of Ryhthm" and "Red Hands" are more popular, and WOTE has little to no radio play in the US. This was the first song I thought of for this list, since it's one of my favorite songs. It plays on my local radio a lot. Do not confuse this song with their cover of "Shake It Off". If you want to listen to the song, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qiJUo_xg5w **As for profanity, the word "F**k" would be censored. I'm unsure about "High", but I don't think it will be, because it's probably referring to getting happy and not getting intoxicated. I wouldn't be content if Ubisoft was dumb enough to censor "Cancer", because they're referring to a crab. *'Don't' by Ed Sheeran, which most people have already heard. I can see it as a Trio with the main dancer being male, but I really wouldn't care about the "back-up" dancers. I've came up with a truly clean version of the song for the game: "F**k" being replaced with "Mess", "Have sex" being replaced with "Make love", and "God" (he's taking his name in vain) with "Who". I can't really think of a replacement for "F**king" in the third verse. "Take aim and reload" in the chorus may be replaced or censored. *'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites' by Skrillex. Seeing we already have a Skrillex song on JD4, another might get in in the future. Out of all his songs, I'd choose this one. The dancer could look a bit like Skrillex himself, but with that "techno feeling" some other dancers have. If you want to listen to the song, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSeNSzJ2-Jw **If this song makes it in, "God" will be censored (see Don't) *'DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love '''by Usher, cut Pitbull's verse. This song is a worldwide hit and is my favorite song by Usher (not saying this is centered around my likings of songs). I can imagine the dancer being a male DJ, and the Mashup could be Club Dancers. This song will likely get on the next Just Dance Wii game if it's on the main series. If you haven't listened to it yet, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRFMxcLtBhs If you want to listen to Pitbull's verse, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-dvTjK_07c *'Nothin' On You''' by B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars. The only hip-hop/rap song on this list, I feel this song would be one of the most fitting rap songs in Just Dance for some reason. I can only see the Mashup as Pretty Ladies or something. I can't really picture the main dance for this. "Hell", "Ain't got nothin' on" (from the line "And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on"), and "Nintendo" will be censored. The second one because it refers to being naked, and the third because of copyright issues. (The third may not be censored on Wii U) Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PTDv_szmL0 Things that will probably be in Just Dance: *'Shake It Off' will probably be covered by The Gym All-Stars. The dancer will most likely be a female solo, and the Mashup theme could be Exhausting Dances. "God" and "Hella" will most likely be censored. *'Walking on Sunshine' will probably be covered by The Girly Team. The dancer will most likely be a female solo, and the Mashup theme could be Sunglasses. *'Lips Are Moving' by Meghan Trainor will probably be on a Just Dance game. The dancer will most likely be a female solo, and the Mashup could be Past Boyfriends. Category:Blog posts